Inheritance
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: Sequal to Irrefutable Connection. Light and Lawliet are now together, L and Kira working as one. However even in their absolute state where they lie bound together as both lovers and partners there are those who have a claim and would change everything..
1. New World

Author's Note: Well I actually wanted to write this already so here's the first chapter! This pretty much just acts as a nice introduction showing how Light and L live together. It was cool because I got to show Ryuk as well as he never made it into Irrefutable connection. If you're a new reader I recomend you read Irrefutable first since it's the story of how L and Light became lovers and reached a compromise however it's not necesary for this to make sense.

BTW the Title and description is a little ambiguous because I'd like to keep the plot of this a little secret for a while however the meaning of 'inheritance' is a double one and will become clear.

This story will be seperated into two parts which are made of two seperate 'cases,' the first is more of an L investigation while the second is Kira's domain however there is of course blurring or boundries now that L and Light are together.

Please feel free to speculate upon what I have in store. ;) If anyone guesses what this part will entail in terms of inheritence then they will get....a honorable mention and a methaphorical cookie. *Waves metaphorical cookie*

* * *

**Part 1: The Ryokuan Circle Case**

Chapter 1: New world

_In the following year preceding the absolution of the Kira Case Main Japanese Task Force in favour of the instatement of the Anti-Kira Organisation, intended for detailed observation and investigation, referred to as KL Surveillance in both the public and internal sphere, several changes in the pattern of Kira killings have been observed. The number of killings overall has seemed to decrease however there appears to be a more selective method of killing being employed by Kira. It suggests that Kira is being more thorough in investigations and also that he has somehow been enabled access to such resources and information that allow him to do so. There are other suggestions of changes in both behaviour and method in the pattern of killings that have been recorded however these cannot yet be fully quantified._

_KL Surveillance is currently compiling further reports and running several investigations into such matters as; new vigilante organisations – both independent and Kira-sympathisers, Kira supporting organisations which may be providing links for Kira's resources and large or powerful criminal organisations which we believe Kira may too be taking an interest in. At this stage many of our suspicions on the matter of Kira's behaviour have proved inconclusive and current investigations are still in a crucial stage of development and cannot as of yet provide any truly valuable evidence or information._

- Takeshi Kobayashi, junior officer of KL Surveillance.

The artificial night light of the city filtered in through the large windows of the exclusive New York apartment illuminating the broad, well-furnished room and its two privileged inhabitants who were currently entangled among the expensive silk bed sheets. Light Yagami nipped the throat of the other man playfully, brushing his teeth only delicately across the white skin so beautifully illuminated by the pale light. L deployed his own mouth against the younger's throat in response, his fingers brushing over the tight muscles in Light's back and exerting pressure on the right points so that he could bring Light down and continue to ravage him more adequately. Time had allowed for an extensive amount of exploration so that they both knew each other's bodies, the sweetest expanses and impulses, so well that it was almost down to the very cells, the tiniest nerves. Moaning softly, very softly, Light wound himself around L, possessively wrapping his legs around his lover's hips and taking a new position astride the other man. L coiled his fingers in Light's hair and Light leant in to take his mouth.

Running his hands lovingly over L's thighs Light softly broke the kiss to move to L's throat again, his favourite spot to ravage. L's breath grew heavy as Light's lips and teeth did their work on his sensitive skin and he shifted and tensed beneath him, flexing his lithe body with pleasure. Kissing L's cheek and tracing the line of his jaw Light joined their hips more tightly, starting to grind, moving against his lover. L's hands found their place at Light's back and Light felt the man bringing his legs up to wind tightly around him, his feet exerting pressure at the base of Light's hips, his toes stroking in rhythm with his pleasure. The familiar position was a favourite, L's legs locking Light tightly to him while the younger man moved against him, breathing heavy and panting softly. Light moved his hips up, twisting slightly as he did so and leaning down with the clear intention of kissing his lover's collarbones when suddenly he stopped sharply, his movements coming to clear halt. His face tensed as he frowned and caught his breath.

"Ryuk!"

"What?" Replied the shinigami incredulously. He stood in the middle of the room, surveying the two men with his blank red-eyed stare.

"I believe," Light hissed, his voice husky and exasperated, "we have discussed this before." He cast a look over his shoulder at the grinning demon.

"Well…er…"

"Perhaps you misunderstood?" Light provided helpfully. L shifted beneath him, bringing his torso up to wrap his arms tightly around Light and press his face into the other man's neck, nuzzling the skin impatiently.

"Well…Humans are so complicated…"

"Perhaps then we can make it a simple matter of instruction and consequences?" Light's low voice intoned. The shinigami tilted his head as he recalled the bones of the conversations he had been given on protocol as well as the root of all Light's discipline and shrugging sank down through the floor. Light returned to pleasuring his lover, bringing L down against the mattress and letting his hands move across him. Pressing his face into L's neck he murmured,

"Really throws me off…" In reply L tilted his head, nudging at Light's until he had access at the other man's mouth and was able to claim it in a long kiss.

"My Kira," he whispered, running his fingers over the young mass murder's face and then kissing at the beautiful young man's cheeks. Little else was said, words were pretty redundant in lovemaking, the only other sounds were their breathing and moans as they reached their play reached its conclusion.

Afterwards they lay side by side, staring at each other with the same fascination that never seemed to waver no matter how much they consumed of each other. Light stroked L's hair, damp with sweat, tenderly and smiled,

"You look so pretty with your hair pressed down," he whispered for L's hair hung down more, the strands smoothed back by the sweat and Light's own ministrations. "You should maybe gel it back sometimes."

"You are not giving me a makeover," L replied in his best low monotone. Light chuckled softly then moved across the bed.

"We should start getting ready for the flight, I'm going to go shower." He felt L grab his arm, holding him back, and then the other man crawled across the bed to him to wrap his arms around his naked waist and kiss his shoulder blades.

"I'll join you," L murmured lovingly, "I'll confirm the flight with Watari and then I'll come through." Light nodded and then got up from the bed, taking his clothes off of the wardrobe where they hung neatly before making his way into the bathroom. L unwound his body, naked underneath the sheets, stretching the muscles briefly before wriggling across to reach for the bedside table. A total of eight cell phones were rested upon its surface, four belonging to each of the men. L selected the appropriate one out of his own and dialled Watari's number.

He still found it a little odd not travelling and residing in the same base building as his guardian however it had become evident to him very early on that the plans that he and Light were forming involved them pursuing a private arrangement between them. On the whole he supposed that the situation he was in now was far more conventional; he and Light were lovers and they co-habited. They worked together and they travelled together so they always stayed together in whatever place they settled in. Even Watari seemed to take the new arrangement as a natural one and the way that he and L operated was not that much altered apart from Watari overseeing L's primary domestic and consumptive requirements. However that was really enough of a prominent part of L's life for it to be a startling prospect and he knew that Watari viewed the new arrangement as been indicative of either one of two things; either L was pursuing a more independent lifestyle _or_ he now got Light to fetch him his cake. In actual fact it was something between the two; L now ordered his own service but neither he or Light regarded domestic reality as something they would directly engage in, not for as long as there was money to pay someone else to do it for them.

The call took only a few moments consisting of L confirming that the time they had planned to take the jet was still convenient and that they would leave soon. Having several private jets made the travel that the two detectives required far easier. As L hung up Ryuk poked his head up through the floor to assess the situation.

"Can I come up now?" He drawled impatiently. L simply stared at him silently and inclined his head ever so slightly. Ryuk rose up to take his place in the room once more. He grinned nervously at L. L stared silently for a few moments then smiled at the shinigami.

"Tell me Ryuk," he mused, "I know that you cannot kill a shinigami with mortal weapons and you seam able to sublimate at will…yet I wonder, as you do have taste and are entirely capable of touch…Is it possible for a shinigami to feel pain?" Ryuk twitched in response to the question and L's intense gaze. L merely smiled wider and then got up from the bed to make his way across the room, intent upon his lover once more. At the door however L turned back to smile at Ryuk and say,

"We'll be able to provide you with more entertainment soon Ryuk, we're flying back to Japan in a few hours for a new case. I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

* * *

Author's note: So off they go to Japan and what wonders await them there?


	2. Finding Sakuya

Author's Note: There's quite a lot of talking in this. I'm not really a murder mystery type of writer but I've tried to put a lot of thought it this. It's stuffed full of plot.

And I even looked up Japanese names and places.

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Sakuya

The sound of the plane's engines was but a low hum within the lush interior, seated side by side L and Light were looking through a selection of files. L had a large stack of pancakes in front of him, covered in syrup, which slowly, bite by bite, he was carefully devouring. Light was daintily working his way through a more balanced breakfast.

"Do have any theories upon this case already?" Light asked as he gathered the lose sheets of paper together neatly. Sucking on a sticky sweet spoon L nodded slowly,

"Of course I have formulated several theories," L told him, "the same as the ones you have thought of, I expect, however you must know, as well as I do, that there simply is not enough information to form a viable hypothesis yet." Light nodded and turned away. L licked syrup off of his fingers and glanced at the young man seated beside him, his partner in every sense of the word. In the past year Light had not changed much, at nineteen he still had the charming boyish looks that had dominated all his teenage years and there seemed to be no signs that a rapid change in appearance was upon the horizon. However L had always perceived Light to be at the peak in his maturity, he might, even now, still technically be a teenager and considered a youth rather than an adult by many aspects of modern society but L would have define Light as a man; he was absolutely complete, he was perfect even. Light's body was toned, just that shade more muscular than L but he was also lean; his body shape seemed ideal to L, it appealed greatly to his tastes. L wondered whether Light would age visibly at all, he himself was an example of physical immaturity and hardly perceived the age in his own appearance at all.

'Beautiful,' Light called him, and it was only Light's opinion and perception that mattered to him. Regarding the younger man further though he did think that there was some subtle changes in light; his hair was a touch longer and he did seem more mature. L watched as a few strands of caramel-brown hair slipped forward over Lights face as he leant forward to read and felt all his tenderness towards the other man overflow, a now common occurrence that he found hard to suppress. Leaning over he tilted his head just to gently kiss Light upon his cheek, stilling his lips on the warm skin for a little while. Light shifted and welcomed the warmth but did not respond, indeed he should not, considering they were at work and this was hardly the time for intimate displays of affection. L knew this but he wouldn't help himself. It was shocking to feel his mind so overwhelmed sometimes with such banal and unintelligent thoughts as 'he's just so beautiful,' something which a few years ago he could never have believed of himself. However he knew that Light too was susceptible to this and had reassured him greatly by confessing it to L. Even so, L reflected, the younger man still seamed to feign a comfortable indifference when the occasion called for it and seemed much more in control of his composure than L.

Drawing back to his own space L was quite aware that the action he had just performed had been done in front of Watari who was watching the pair with a soft expression. L turned his attention back to the pancakes, not intending to address his Guardian's gaze. Watari was aware that L and Light were more than simply friends and work partners however he and L had never actually clearly discussed the situation and the degrees of relationship were very ambiguous to an outsider. Once Watari had attempted to initiate a discussion with L which, in hindsight, when L's logic caught up with the speed of most people's natural social instincts, L realised must have been a tentative probing into the nature of his and Light's friendship. He had told Watari then that, quite simply, he loved Light. But then of course that itself was an ambiguous term. However whatever the subtle distinctions L knew that Watari had understood the term love quite clearly. He knew that Watari had been a little concerned, in the way that a caring parent would be over their child, but Watari would always care for him at a respectful distance.

L sucked at his fingers, still tasting the syrup under the nails and glanced at Light again. He was so beautiful, especially when he was thinking, L just wanted to kiss him over and over…

* * *

The crime scene had been carefully sectioned off with that tell-tale tape and guarded by dozens of the lesser wardens of justice. The homicide team was already present and hard at work but all activity was swiftly frozen when the sleek black car pulled up outside the attractive suburban home situated in an affluent region of Yokohama. Detective Nakamura, accompanied by another officer, Matsumoto, waited outside to receive these guests. They watched as an older man got out of the car and opened the door for the passengers. Emerging elegantly and dressed in an expensive, perfectly tailored suit there stepped out a handsome young man with light brown hair and soft tanned skin. Despite his colouration he was clearly of Japanese descent and he walked forward smiling to take Nakamura's hand.

"Detective Nakamura, I presume," he said in polite, well-formed Japanese, "Nakamura-san, I am Light Yagami."

"Yagami?" Murmured Nakamura, "are you Chief Yagami's son?"

"Yes," Light replied, smiling, "but as you see I'm currently working with a different branch of investigation now. And this is Ryousuke Satou." This sudden introduction brought the men's attention to the man now stood beside Light and who had emerged from the car and taken his current place largely unobserved. The man who met their eyes was a little bit shocking to find after being unnoticed. He was hunched over and dressed in a baggy white shirt and worn jeans.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said softly, "I hope you will be able to assist us well in this investigation." The two men could not help but notice the way that this man phrased that sentence making it clear whom he thought was in control here.

"Yes well," faltered Nakamura uncertainly, "it is a privilege to work members from special branch."

"Shall we go inside?" Light suggested, charming and polite at the face of the monstrosities that lay within this handsome building. This was agreed upon and they carefully walked into the house, Light leading the party but walking at a leisurely pace that allowed for an easy follow. Behind him L walked, his black eyes darting around, large and alert. Matsumoto turned to his superior to address him in a whisper that he felt would go unobserved by the two men in front,

"do you believe it is true, that they are working as agents for L?"

"I don't know," Nakamura replied, "but it seems highly possible. Any way, regardless of their true identity we can be assured of their ability and should focus on trying to crack the case with their help." He sped up slightly and spoke in a louder tone to address the two men, "the murders seem to be in accordance with the others-"

"We do not require to be briefed," L cut across him, "please, we are familiar with the other murders associated with this one. Now tell me the facts of this crime scene. There are three victims, correct?" His voice was low and sly towards the end.

"There are two bodies, two confirmed victims," Nakamura said carefully. He was rewarded by a thoughtful glance in his direction by the darker man. The fair-haired Light Yagami was currently interested only in the scene, he did not acknowledge him.

"The victims are Tabito Yanaihara and his wife, Akemi Yanaihara. Their bodies where both found downstairs…as you can see…We believe that the murderer broke in at the back of the house. The entry is clean, not forced but there is evidence that the locks were cracked. These houses use advanced security systems and there is record of an unlawful infiltration into the computer system however the system was then completely disabled and restarted. The murderer gained access without causing any alarms or even any low level alerts.

Therefore we must conclude that the murder is accomplished in hacking or is working with others who have abilities."

"I don't think so," Light said as he moved over to examine the blood stains upon the cream carpet, "all the past killings suggest a single culprit, a serial killer with fixed intentions." He straightened up again and glanced towards his partner briefly before saying, "so we have the bodies of Tabito and Akemi Yanaihara but we are missing one?" Nakamura swallowed.

"Yes, we are unable to find the body of Sakuya Yanaihara, their eight year old son."

"Of the other killings connected to this one, by means of…style shall we say?" L said thoughtfully, "there were three families that included children, in total six children have been killed, aged seven to fourteen. Therefore we can conclude that killer has no qualms about murdering young children." He moved across the room to measure out, in strides, the length and breadth of the stains on the carpet. "Furthermore we have seen that this killer appears to have taken to a violent and grotesque method of killing, one which made the link between his murders very clear. Therefore the body may not be in a fit state at all…however the style of killing, though incredibly gory, is one that is consistent and the killer seems concerned with leaving the body in, for all intents and purposes, one piece and most of all _on show_…"

"With all those things in consideration," Light said, continuing on from his partner, "we must consider _why_ there is no body here on display. _Why_ is there no body? Is it possible that the killer may have been interrupted?"

"The break in was done with care and precision," L said, "he did that so he would not be discovered. Furthermore he is meticulous, we have seen so from the previous killings, he learnt his victims routines and took steps to ensure his success."

"If he was not interrupted then something else must have disrupted his plan," Light said thoughtfully, "he was meticulous but it seems that this family had a very tight schedule, even for him," he motioned to the stack of papers that sat upon the small counter and rack in the open plan living room. On top was a small diary. Light picked it up and flicked through it, "Tabito was a top physicist, as we are all aware of, his schedule is incredibly full. He currently travels frequently to give lectures all across Japan and even internationally, on top of this he has strenuous work commitments and is in charge of a whole branch of research right now.

Not only that but on top of this Akemi was a highly accomplished businesswoman with a schedule almost as full! And of course the nature of these two career parents added to their wealth and social position creates a very busy environment for their son. It seems even Sakuya was kept busy with all the trappings of a privileged child's schedule," Light opened up the diary and flicked through, "a top private school, additional tutoring, tennis lessons, basketball, soccer, piano lessons, clubs, groups…" Light closed the diary. "I would say that our killer was working within a very narrow time frame, one which was a rare opportunity and which did not allow much give. Our killer was not interrupted as such but he ran out of time."

L nodded thoughtfully while Nakamura and Matsumoto looked on.

"In the same way," L said, "as if he'd been interrupted, he had to leave before he was finished. That is why the body is not as we expect it or in plain view…"

"We are searching," Matsumoto said dutifully, "we've not been here long though, we've only covered downstairs and besides we suspect that, given the nature of the murders, the body may be cut up or disposed of in a more complex manner."

"I don't think so," Light said thoughtfully, "that would be more work, not less." He turned to L to see that the man was staring into space, a glittering in his black eyes while he chewed on his thumb.

"Why would he run out of time…" he murmured, narrowing his eyes, "how could he run out of time and be unable to complete the job…" Suddenly L drew his head back up and snapped his attention back upon the two police officers. "I want you to remove all of your men from the building."

"What?" Nakamura asked, flustered, "why? What for?"

"I wish to conduct a thorough search of the house. For this I need the building deserted, just Yagami-san and myself. Please follow my instructions." Nakamura took a few moments to collect himself but few men had ever neglected to follow L's commands and soon he and all the men of his investigation were on the outside, watching and waiting. He lit a cigarette while he watched the house and the time went by. By his side Matsumoto whispered,

"what do you think he's doing?" Detective Nakamura did not answer because he could not suggest the train of L's thoughts.

* * *

Within the house silence descended. L stood across from his partner and mutely raised one finger to his lips. Light stood still and stayed silent. For a few moments neither moved, L just stood, perfectly still, and Light watched him. He could see plainly what was happening: L was listening. After some time L started to move, gradually, through the house. He lowered himself to the floor and pressed his head to the carpet, he ran his fingernails over the walls, he pushed himself into corners, tight bound places and just stayed still, listening.

The procedure was meticulous; time drew on while L moved slowly, silently through each room. Light followed, also silently, and just watched L as he worked.

Eventually L found his way to the main bedroom and then off of this a smaller room clearly belonging purely to the mother, Akemi, which was filled with storage largely for clothes. Carefully L pulled open the doors to the largest wardrobe. Expensive clothes hung down neatly and the bottom of the wardrobe was filled with shoeboxes. Slowly L pulled each of the shoeboxes out. Then there was just the bare corners of the huge wardrobe. L moved forward, croached upon the floor and inspected the back of the wardrobe, after about ten minutes his nails caught on something loose and with a creak he pulled back the back of the wardrobe from the wall to reveal an extra compartment. This appeared empty but when L pushed his hands into the back, where the wood looked darker and weaker than elsewhere the wood creaked. With his nails again L pulled back this final layer of wood showing a narrow expanse behind the flaking plaster of the wall and there, curled up, was a little boy. His head was buried in his arms and his knees were brought right up, his small body a tight little ball so Light, looking on from behind L, couldn't see his face. But he could see the boy's chest rising and falling as he stifled his breath and his heart pounded. His terror was evident and in the dead silence of the room Light could hear his strangled breathing, the harsh hyperventilating that he was trying so hard to conceal.

Lying inside the wardrobe L gently extended a hand into the crevice. Softly he stroked the boy's hair, the silky black strands that were all that was visible. He moved his hand to stroke and rub at the boy's shoulders. Slowly Light saw the boy move slightly, unwinding his body so that his face was partially visible, his terrified eyes staring out. L continued to stroke the boy's hair.

All of a sudden the boy was tumbling out of that hole in the wall, crawling out desperately and then the next thing that Light knew L was cradling the child in his arms while he sobbed uncontrollably. Sakuya's arms were wrapped tightly around L, his small fists gripping the white material of L's shirt and his face was buried in his chest. He cried loudly, harsh rattling sobs that spoke of pure distress and L held him close to him, stroking the boy's hair and doing all he could to comfort him.

* * *

Author's note: That was more intense than I thought it would be…

In case you didn't realise; The killer ran out of time because he couldn't find him. He had to leave without killing Sakuya because he didn't have anymore time to search for the boy.


	3. Care

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of yous who reviewed! You are all made of awesome and super special sauce! An imaginary cookie goes to Barranca for stupendous plot-guessing skills. I'm happy to announce now that this story is indeed made of some excellent child-yoinking mad skills...

* * *

Chapter 3: Care

Upon the floor of the expensive hotel room sat Sakuya Yanaihara. He was surrounded by small Lego bricks with which he was carefully constructing a vast urban landscape. He was assisted in this endevour by the young man sitting behind him, one arm still tightly wound round the boy while the other guided his activities. L's head, from his position so hunched, almost rested upon the eight-year-old's shoulder, his black hair brushing the boy's cheek when he moved forward to select some more distant pieces.

The scene was an unexpected one and not just to the two others that were directly observing it. Ryuk was thoroughly surprised by this turn of events however he had been well instructed upon protocol so sat well-behaved with his huge, inhuman grin, plastered over his face. He knew that he would be given ample time to devour his apples later so long as he observed the rules of quiet observance now.

The other occupant of the room, Light Yagami, also watched the scene with a quiet gaze, his mind meditating upon this surreal turn of events. The members of the investigation had been thoroughly surprised to find the boy they had been searching for alive and well. The fact of a survivor in this string of murders was in itself an astounding revelation. When, later in the evening, L calmly stated that he would be taking the boy into his own custody for the duration of the investigation the other men could not conceal their consternation. And indeed Light was among them, even he, in fact possibly _especially he_, had not expected that development. He was impressed however how L's careful phrasing made his own decision sound so logical, so clear, almost as if it were formed from the very matter of facts and reason.

Light was sat upon the sofa with his laptop open and the small coffee table beside him covered in papers. He wasn't working particularly hard however, merely going over things while he watched his lover and the small boy play.

The two huge boxes of lego that were on the floor beside L and Sakuya had been purchased by a personal shopper which the hotel had sent up at L's request. They had also had her go out and purchase a great number of other items to fulfil the young boy's needs.

There was a pile of fresh neat clothes upon the other chair, all designer; the type of clothes that only the rich and indulgent type of parents pampered their small children with. There was also a vast amount of toys; in addition to the Lego there was also various other large quantities of contraction kit toys as well as a wide range of large medium and small soft cuddly toys. An absolute mountain of teddy bears and a variety of other stuffed animals formed a fortress around L and the child, the two ones which Sakuya had taken a particular liking to, a soft white bunny and a cream bear, were at his side, within easy each. To anyone's taste, Light was sure; the situation would be described as ridiculous.

L's bare toes curled around the boy as he played and Sakuya sat quite comfortably against the detective. Light felt unsure how to intrude upon their 'playtime.' It was unusual to be upon the edge. He was beginning to feel a little impatient.

"I would say we seem to have a firm link now," he said, irritated by how his warm, melodic voice still caught on this comfortable silence, "It is not one that is immediately apparent, the victims were after all in different areas, different situations, different professions, however as we remarked earlier they were all of a seemingly high social class and intelligence."

L nodded silently, taking a yellow block and adding it to the tower he and Sakuya were building.

"However with this new victim I would say the link becomes very clear; all the male victims, who were after all the main victims we can safely assume, as head of the households, were once students at Ryokuan University, graduating in the same year. In fact they were all members of the elite student council, a typical prestigious hierarchy which served for networking in later life as well as great recognition and academic, social and indeed financial rewards at the time. Based on this information we can assume that there may indeed be further intended victims and those will probably be other council members."

"Quite a simple investigation then really," L commented, "it's easy to know where to go from here…" He dropped his head down to bring his attention back to the small boy in his arms who had become slightly rigid and distracted. He stroked the boy's cheek gently and said,

"We can start investigating the university and this council tomorrow, I think this little boy needs a bath and then to go to bed." This was a fair assessment in terms of the bath suggestion, Sakuya was still quite dirty and dusty from hiding in a wall for a considerable period of time.

Light nodded and setting aside his things he rose to follow L as the other man picked up the small boy and carried him into the large bathroom that came with the suite. Sakuya had become slightly distressed but L just crouched down to undress him while Light ran the bath, lifting the little boy into the tub once it was full ignoring his protests.

"You wash him," L told Light, "you'll do a better job." Light wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a snipe against his obsessive neatness and cleanliness. Regardless he carefully scrubbed all the dirt off the boy's skin and washed all of the plaster out of his hair. Sakuya had grown quiet again and simply watched the plaster and grit swirling in the water with a sullen expression.

Once Light had finished this careful operation L dried Sakuya and dressed him in new blue pyjamas before carrying him into his room. They had changed to a different suite once they checked in so that they would have an extra room for the boy and L carefully tucked him into his own bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him. The room was already filled with large and medium stuffed toys, L had 'decorated' it in such a manor when the personal shopper had return with these purchases. There was also a small stack of storybooks beside the bed and a nightlight plugged into the free socket on the wall.

"You can have one short story," L told Sakuya, offering him the stack of books. The small boy picked one out and handed it to L. L smiled and put it to one side upon the bedside table and proceeded to crunch a small tablet into a glass of water before handing it to Sakuya. "Drink this up first," he told him and Sakuya obeyed.

L then settled himself upon the bed, his arm around Sakuya as he held the book open and began to read, now and again stroking the boy's hair. Slowly Sakuya's eyes began to droop as the sleeping pill took effect until finally L could feel the full weight of his head against his arm. He put the book down then gently lowered Sakuya's head to the pillow and tidied up the sheets around him. He rose to join Light who had been standing in the doorway observing the whole procedure with a silent gaze and slowly shut the door upon the sleeping child.

* * *

Author's Note: It's quite a short chapter I know, it's hard for me to write at the moment...I've been working one some 'one shots' to present to you but even them I'm only writing a little bit at a time…

Anywho when I started writing this I thought it would be good to actually write L and Light a child that didn't suck. The only style of those kind of fics is usually mpregs anyway. I loathe mpregs…

In case you're wondering the reason why L felt it necessary to slip Sakuya a sleeping pill is because the boy is an eight year old whose parents have just been brutally murdered and as we all know traumatized kids can be a bitch to get down.

Also curious to know what book L read Sakuya? Why it was a predatory child-hunter story with eroticised cannibalism and a naïve and curious young boy as the hero! XD


	4. Abuse

A/N: OHMAKIRAANUPDATE! Yes I've managed to get something down and using my noodle I've translated it my plan into some nice manageable plot-sized chunks which I feel I can much easier write as chapters. It I do it well then they'll be two or three more chapters then this part will be done and we can get on to the second part featuring Mello, Matt and Near. Although fans of L's heirs should be warned, my plans for them are not that nice…

* * *

Chapter 4: Abuse

A young girl walked by, brushing her caramel-coloured hair behind her ear and smiling at the boy beside her, both just two students among the many that were making their way across the immense campus. L watched the couple as they went by, absent-mindedly comparing the girl's shade of dyed hair to his lover's own natural tones, shifting his eyes back to Light who was walking along in front of him beside the elderly professor who was giving him the tour. Light was smiling and making polite comments while he asked his questions.

"We're interested in the School council that graduated in '88," Light said, "and perhaps in any other students that those members may have had contact with in the same year."

L watched the man nod and engage in helpful conversation with the young detective, his information was mostly vague but there were some useful facts supplied. L turned his eyes back to his closest companion, the small boy who was holding onto his hand and quietly enjoying an ice-cream. Sakuya had been rather well behaved this far into the investigation, he still wasn't talking very much but there had been some communication and L felt satisfied that he had made the boy comfortable. Sakuya picked out the chocolate flake and licked the strawberry ice cream off it before chewing it happily. L squeezed the boy's hand and swung his arm back and forth a little while smiling down at him. Sakuya smiled back.

"Where were the student council meetings held?" Light asked curiously as they continued through the majestic old building.

"Well, it used to be held in the old council chamber. That room was used primarily for meetings of the board and set up for that purpose when the university was build however it was still rarely used so when the student council was established they were permitted to use that room and met regularly. It used to be on a lower level though, the university grounds are uneven you see and so there were a few rooms on lower levels. We still have one lower level room, it's used largely for movie showings now, it's a large lecture theatre will a newly installed screen. However the council chamber was sealed up and built over in 1993."

"Built over with what?" L asked, catching up with the other two by picking up Sakuya and increasing in pace.

"Well," the professor said thoughtfully, glancing at the boy underneath the detective's arm who was twisting round in order to crunch the last of his ice cream cone, "there's a courtyard now and then the newer east buildings."

"Oh that's not so bad then," L remarked thoughtfully, "just courtyard. We can dig that up."

"I'm sorry?"

"We'll need to dig it up, don't worry professor Kamara, I can cover the expense of the whole operation."

"The expense?" The professor repeated, "there's far more to it than that! Even if you can assure the expense, the unnecessary disruption! I seriously doubt that you can secure permission for such a thing."

"Ah you'd be surprised," L said with a smile.

"In the meantime," Light continued, "I'd like to go through the university records if I may."

* * *

L clicked his fingers, cracking the joints along to the knuckles while he surveyed the board he and his partner had erected behind the pile of books and files that filled the expansive desk space. It was a very good board, it had all the things L like to see; A tight, concise timeline, sprawling diagrams and lists of information and the static black and white photos that marked it out most clearly as a crime affair. Although the grins and the groups shots and even the accompanying label, 'Student Council 1988' made it look like a strange cross with a yearbook.

To be more accurate it looked, as Light had commented, like the scrapbook of a particularly nostalgic psychopath.

Still, L smiled, his eyes followed the smooth lines and rested on the clear labels and knew that they had made a great deal of progress. And up, upon the top row of these elite young men, groomed for success, was their prime suspect; Ouga Doihara.

"It's not a great picture," Light commented, "but still, it will serve its purpose."

Indeed, L put his finger to his lips and considered their current conclusions.

"It is fortunate we were able to discover the circumstances of this incident, as in the end Doihara never took the matter further."

"Bullying within the private school system is rather considered an institution, a tradition even. In this environment it is not remarkable that there was no retribution."

"Hmm," L murmured in agreement, "however he did complain and the allegations were taken seriously, after he sustained his arm injury. Even so, it was 'resolved' this way it seems."

L's eyes rested upon the shining metal pin that adorned the chest of the Ouga Doihara in the outdated photo. The young man was an average Japanese boy in appearance, his small eyes peering out as he struck up an awkward smile.

"Being made a council member, at Ryokuan, some people might consider that adequate compensation," Light offered carelessly, "for ritualistic physical and psychological abuse."

"But people hold grudges," L murmured, "some people don't forget." He cast his eyes up to another picture depicting Doihara beside a slightly taller, better-looking young man. Naruki Fukai, the tormenter mainly implicated in Doihara's accusations. Only in this photo both young men smiled, their twin badges glinting in the sun, Fukai's arm around Doihara.

"I think anyone would have a problem swallowing this whole, grade-school-style 'making up' resolution." Light said looking at the boy on the right playing friends with his abuser.

"You don't think enemies can become friends, Light-Kun?" L murmured in a slightly higher octave, a sweetness to his words as he leant close to his partner to wrap his arm around his waist, feeling the slender body underneath the black fitted shirt.

Light smiled in response to this question, his brown eyes seeming strangely weary and expressing a quiet, tender longing, that which was never satisfied and was quite separate from that of simple desire. He leant across to press his lips against L's cheek in a soft, warm kiss.

"You and I are the only ones of our kind," he whispered, winding his own arm around L's bony hips, "we are a separate species. The rest of the world is a smaller, alien simulation, there is only us. We have only each other." His grip tightened around L and he rested his head in the man's shoulder.

"We must remember though, that to a lesser degree, Doihara implicated the whole student council. Which of course is where our pattern comes in." Light indicated the young men from the wall who formed the patriarchs of the families that had been butchered. "If we consider the inner circle of the council then we can predict the likely victims to follow, don't you agree?"

L nodded.

"I would consider Naruki Fukai my pick for next victim. It seems as though Doihara has been sending a message to Fukai through these other murders, making the scenes so absolute and so gory. It is to intimidate. However it seems likely then that Doihara was intending Fukai as his final victim but now that our investigations upon the university have been launched so openly I feel it is imperative we secure Fukai in case Doihara decided to proceed to his finale."

"Indeed, as our investigations actually include us ordering the demolishment of part of the campus it seems unlikely it could go unnoticed by our suspect."

"I will have the next possible victims monitored and hopefully while we continue that we will be able to track down Doihara." L said, taking out his mobile and flicking open the slim black casing.

"You mean, to lure him out by using his intended victims as bait?" Light asked.

L tilted his head slightly, conceding his intentions and then starting to give instructions through the phone to the forces they had under their control. Ending the call L then began to dial once more.

"I should check on Sakuya, the service from this childcare company is very good, as it should be for that price, but I feel we should return to the hotel immediately and work from there."

Light did not necessarily feel that was necessary but he shrugged, moving away from L and closer to the board and watching L as he made the call.

* * *

A/N: I was very impressed with the people who managed to pick up on my subtle hints as to Light's feelings upon the situation. I guess they weren't that subtle after all…maybe I made them too obvious? :O

Well as I've mentioned Sakuya is for keeps. In the next chapter he will have HIS FIRST LINES!! Oh my goodness! XD

Oh and I'm not really sure what the council did in their bullying of Doihara so you are free to think that they totally just gang-raped his ass if that's what you like.

Anyway REVIEW! The more you review the faster I update!!! Liek totally!

EDIT: It has only just occured to me that Ryuk sorta should be hanging round in this chapter, unless he's being babysat along with Sakuya...


End file.
